ZSB-1 Striker Battloid
Background The Striker was designed with the large number of female Zentraedi that were counted amongst the REF ranks. Taking a page from the design of the Queadluun Rau Female Power Armour, the REF designed what is quite possibly one of the deadliest combat mecha ever. Incorporating the inertial dampening technology along with it's large missile payload and numerous guns, the Strike can face down almost any opponent in any environment. This design was so successful that later in teh war with the Regent non female Zentraedi began requesting this unit in place of their normal units (Condors and Jackals more often than not) and it would go on to be one of the most highly produced full sized mecha, outside of the destroids and VF-6 Alpha fighter, during the War with the Regent. Production would halt only near the end of the war when the REF would design and deploy the Bioroid Interceptor for use by all Zentraedi and Tirolian recruits though the Strike would continue to see use with combat losses being replaced by Interceptors as needed. Model Type - Striker Battloid Class - High Performance all-purpose combat mecha Crew - 1 MDC By Location Main Body - 375 Arms - 165 Hands - 70 Gunpods - 100 Missile pods - 150 Particle guns - 75 Lasers - 50 Legs - 225 Feet - 125 Thrusters - 200 Head - 150 Re-inforced crew compartment - 150 AR - 16 Armour - stops upto and including the equivalent of standard 20mm rounds Speed Running - 184kph/115mph Leaping - 5m unassisted, 10m with a running start, 25m thruster assisted Flying - 1000kph at sea level, Mach 1.9 at 10 000m, Mack 3.5 at 30 000m Flying - Space - Mach 9 Range - 220 hours of continuous operation on 12 protoculture cells, 3500 km in space on reaction mass Statistics Height - 27ft 4in (8.35m) Length - 11ft 4in (3.5m) Width - 13ft 9in (4.2m) Weight - 24.2 tons PS - 40 robotic, Lift - 20 tons, Carry - 10 tons Cargo - minimal survival and personal gear Power System - Miniature Protoculture Cell Energizer Cost - unknown Weapons Weapon Type - GU-13 35mm Arm Mounted Gunpods (2, 1 per arm) Primary Purpose - Anti-mecha Range - 1500m Damage - 5d6 per round. 2d6x10 on a short burst, 3d6x10+30 on medium burst, 5d6x10 on a long burst, 7d6x10+30 on a full melee burst. Armour Piercing Rate Of Fire - equal to pilots attacks Payload - 300 explosive armour piercing rounds Bonuses - +1 strike Weapon Type - Micro-missile pods(2, 1 per thruster pod) Primary Purpose - anti-mecha Range - 5km Damage - 2d4x10 (2nd generation) Rate Of Fire - volleys of 1-80 equal to pilots attacks Payload - 80 missiles total, 40 per pod Bonuses - +2 strike Weapon Type - Particle Guns (2) Primary Purpose - anti mecha Range - 1800m Damage - 3d6+2 per blast per gun, 2d4x10 per short burst, 2d6x10+20 per medium burst, 3d6x10+20 per long burst, 5d6x10 per full melee burst per gun Rate Of Fire - equal to pilots attacks Payload - unlimited Bonuses - +1 strike Note - Equal to a standard 25mm round. Weapon Type - Lasers (2) Primary Purpose - Anti-mecha Range - 1500m Damage - 2d6 per blast per gun (Uses Gatling gun burst rules). 8d6 per short burst per gun, 2d4x10 per medium burst per gun, 2d6x10 per long burst per gun, 3d6x10 per full melee burst per gun Rate Of Fire - bursts only Payload - unlimited Bonuses - +1 strike Note - Equal to a standard 20mm round. Bonuses and Penalties Use Robot Combat Elite along with the following bonuses: +1 attack at level 1, 8 and 12 +1 disarm +2 pull punch +1 parry/dodge at level 4 and 8 +2 autododge at level 1 +1 autododge at level 2, 4, 6, 9 and 12 +1 strike ranged at level 3 +1 strike hand to hand level 5 +15% to all piloting rolls Punch - 4d6 Restrained Punch - 8d6sd Kick - 6d6 Body Block/Tackle - 2d6 Systems of Note Fly By Light System - Due to the complexity of the fighters systems a Fly By Light system is used to fly and maneuver. This imparts a +15% (+20% to -E model and later) bonus to all piloting skill rolls for manuevers etc. If the fighter takes more than 80% damage to the main body, or more than 50% in one attack the system fails causing the fighter to become extremely difficult to fly. All piloting rolls are made at -45% and must be made at least once per minute if just trying to keep it going or anytime any kind of action is taken (attacks, parries and dodges as well as any kind of special maneuvers) Limited Electronic Coutnermeasures Capability - With a Electronic Countermeasures skill roll (or Sensor operations at -20%) the pilot/crew can impose a penalty of -1 to strike and a -15% to all sensor skill rolls of any opponents within radar range depending on terrain. Advanced Infra-Red Imager – Forward looking infa-red imager that detects and identifies targets based on their heat signatures. Range – same as Radar. Combat Computer - Calculates, stores and transmits data onto the cockpit computer screen or Head Up Display (H.U.D.). Patches in with targeting computer. Also has an integral IFF system and can identify upto 250 different enemy target types. (300 on -E model and later) Motion Detector and Collision Warning System - Close range: 200ft (61m); sounds alarm and red light warns pilot of impending collision and/or immediate target. External Audio Pickup - Sound amplification listening system. Range: 600ft (180m) Loudspeaker - Loudspeaker system that can amplify the pilot's voice up to 100 decibels. External Video Surveillance System - A video camera relays images to a cockpit monitor. 360 degree rotation. Range: 400ft (120m). Telescopic capabilities: 8x magnification. Telescopic Optical Enhancement- Range: 2000ft (610m). Field of vision: 140 degrees Shoulder/Head Spotlights - Range: 1000ft (305m) Ejector Seat - In case of emergencies the pilot seat can be instantly ejected. Self-Destruct - A last ditch effort to prevent capture of the Veritech unit (usually preceded by the pilot's ejecting from the Veritech). Explosive damage is fairly contained — 40ft radius (12m); does 2d6x10. Heat/Radiation Shield and Independent Oxygen/Circulatory Systems. Detachable Pilot's Compartment - This is the reinforced pilot's compartment (jet's nose) which can be detached and mounted onto another Veritech's arm for ease of carrying (or carried by any Destroid). Distress Beacon - range of 300 miles (480km). 10 times that in space. Chaff and Flare Dispensers- Each has 12 charges. 75% chance to fool radar or heat guided missiles. 45% chance to fool smart missiles. If successful missile lose their lock and fly off. Smoke Dispensers- 24 charges that each create a 60ft wide cloud of smoke behind the fighter. Radar - Range 375km, can track up to 240 targets simultaneously. Radar Warning receiver - Detects when an opposing radar attempt to identify or lock on to the unit. Range - 375km Radio/Video Communications Systems - Wide band and directional, radio and video telecast capabilities. Range is 500 miles (800km) or can be boosted indefinitely via satellite relay. Laser targeting System - Range: 375km and can target up to 18 targets at once, +1 to strike in ranged combat References Used for images and technical information Robotech RPG (Old and New) Robotech II RPG Robotech.com Unofficial Robotech Reference Guide Macross Mecha Manual Fantasy and Animation HQ